


Demons run

by Anonymouslyyours



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Language, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouslyyours/pseuds/Anonymouslyyours
Summary: You’re just trying to hide away from the chaos of the world when Sam Winchester knocks on your door with a dangerous request. Will you help him, or let the fate of his brother hang in the balance?





	Demons run

“Are you (y/n)?” A tall man with chestnut hair and honest eyes asked after banging on my door. 

My heart froze. No one knew my name, only aliases i gave them. There were only three groups that knew of my existence; angels, demons, and hunters. I backed Away slowly, carefully, looking around me for the weapons i had hidden all over this abandoned house. 

I had stumbled across this house in the middle of a rainstorm a few weeks back. After not eating for days and barely drinking water from a nearby river, i was Ready to collapse. I’d walked past this spot a thousand times before seeing this house, which is why i thought it would be the perfect location. 

Upon seeing my worried expression, the man put his hands up, his face growing softer, more gentle. “I’m not here to hurt you, or fight. I just Need to talk to you. I need Help, and you might be the only person that can give it to me.”

“Wh-what do you want?” I studdered, my hand gripping the hilt of a hunting knife i had Strapped underneath a table in the hallway. 

“My name is Sam Winchester,” he began before I rolled my eyes, even more fearful than before.

“If you are a Winchester, than i am Most certainly already very dead.” I bit My lip, sighing. 

“Fair enough,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “But it won’t be by my hands. I promise. I came here because i need Help. Can we talk?”

I looked At his body language, the way he spoke, and the way he looked at me. I could Tell that he didn’t want a fight, but I’d heard Winchester’s were harder to predict than the weather. I motioned my hand in a sweeping motion and stepped to the side, inviting him in. He was so tall he almost had to duck through the doorway. Part of me wondered if the doorway was even big enough to accommodate his massive frame.

I let Him walk past me before i followed Him, closing the door behind me securely to make sure no one followed him.

The old, rickety couch protested his weight, creaking almost to the point of snapping and he noticed, grimacing awkwardly. 

“So...” he said, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked up at me with eyes i could Only compare to that of a puppy. 

“You came to me, hunter. What do you want?” I crossed My arms and looked at him pointedly, biting my lip. “Whenever a Winchester knocks on someone’s door, it usually spells trouble.” 

“But you’re not just ‘someone’, are you (y/n)?” His look got more stern, his eyes lighting up analytically. “You’re different, which is exactly why i need Your help. You’re a nephilim. They are in short supply, and what is even better; you’re a product of Gabriel.” 

“How do you know so much about me?” I asked Skeptically. “I didnt Learn of my lineage until a few years ago. How did you just come by it?”

“Well, you see, we have an angel on our side.” His smile was small but noticeable, showing his affection for the angel. 

“And this helps me how? You guys set out to kill things like me.” 

“Yes, normally. But not ‘you’. I need Your help saving my brother. Please.” He took out his phone and i flinched, which didn’t go unnoticed. From then on his movements were slow, cautious. “My brother had the mark of Cain until Metatron killed him, turning him into a demon. Only a nephilim could match him in strength, and that’s something we are sincerely lacking. Also, only nephilim’s blood can cleanse the demonic blood from his system without killing off his human side as well.” I listened To him intently, but didn’t like what i was hearing. 

“So what you’re saying is that you need me to kick your brother’s ass because you can’t, and then give MY blood to help a hunter that would most likely want me dead?” I raised An eyebrow and he purses his lips. 

“...yeah, pretty much.” He chuckled, sadness dripping from his voice. “If there was any other way, i assure You i wouldnt Be here right now, begging you for help. But i can Promise you this: if you help me, you will always have our protection, and you know that’s a good deal.” 

I chewed My lip, looking away to weigh my options. On one hand, Sam Winchester was probably capable of killing me in a thousand different ways, but on the other, helping Sam save his brother would assure me protection from them, and that’s just two less people to worry about trying to kill me. 

My eyes went back to his and i nodded Slowly, knowing I’d regret this. “You’ve got a deal. But after this is done, i dont Want any trouble coming my way for your mess ups, got it?” 

He stood up, his smile brightening this dusty old room. “You’ve got a deal. So... uh... how do we-“ he said, closing his eyes and leaning in. I pushed My hands to his chest, sending him back a couple feet. 

“Ew, what are you doing?! I’m half angel you ass! I’m not a demon. Keep your... smoocher to yourself!” I rolled My eyes in frustration before grabbing my duffel bag. It contained some clothes, but mostly weapons. In my sort of situation, one was deemed more necessary. 

The ride to his... bunker? Yes, that’s what he called it. The ride to his bunker was quiet, awkward, with some pop-sounding song playing through the radio quietly. If he was going to play bad music, he could at least turn it up. But nevertheless i stared our the window, trying to remember landmarks in case i had To escape. 

“I think You’ll like it,” he offered, trying to make casual conversation. “It’s a lot cleaner, and there is real food.” 

I just Shrugged, lifting my legs to hug my knees to my chest. I just wanted to be left alone. How did this happen?


End file.
